Chaos Legion (jogo)
Jogabilidade A jogabilidade é basicamente orientada à ação. Vários inimigos atacam o jogador, geralmente em ordas, e o jogador deve derrotar todos os inimigos ou alvos especifícos. A principal característica que da originalidade ao jogo é a adição do Chaos Legion (Legião do Caos ou Legiões do Caos), que são criaturas sobrenaturais que lutam ao lado do jogador. Enquanto legiões são convocadas, Sieg Wahrheit é incapaz de correr e tem ataques corpo a corpo mais fracos. Legiões podem ser controlados de diferentes maneiras: suas táticas podem ser alternadas entre ofensiva e defensiva, e o jogador pode emitir ordens para eles atacarem imediatamente. Enquanto as legiões estão inativas, Sieg pode realizar uma espécie de "ataque especial" chamado de "Assist Attack" que faz com que uma legião apareça e ataque com ele. Enredo No início da trama, Victor acredita que Sieg foi responsável pela morte de sua amante, Siela Riviere, a três anos (antes dos eventos da história que ocorrem atualmente); e tem a intenção de trazer Sieg a um pandemônio puro que Victor por si mesmo elaborou como retribuição, não só pelos pecados de Sieg sozinho, mas para os pecados do mundo inteiro —referindo a este Armageddon como a "A Purificação do Mundo": planejando usar hordas implacáveis de monstros horríveis para limpar o mundo dos pecadores através da obtenção dos "Três Glifos Sagrados" afim de libertar Azrail—. Durante sua jornada, Sieg encontra com um dos membros da "Maidens of the Silver" (Donzelas da Prata ou Donzelas de Prata) lutando com um monstro sozinha depois que as outras Maidens foram mortas. Com a ajuda de Sieg, Arcia Rinslet, à única sobrevivente, consegue escapar da morte. De inicio, Arcia menciona que as Maidens estavam em uma difícil perseguição contra Victor; assim, quando ela descobre que Sieg também está à procura dele, ela decide ir junto. Mais tarde é revelado que Arcia está atrás de Victor por vingança, e não só pelo assassinato de seu clã, mas também de seu irmão. Sieg nunca conta a Arcia do por que ele persegue Victor, embora ele a diz que os dois já se conheciam. Devido a esta falta de confiança, Arcia perde rapidamente sua fé em Sieg e sai para encontrar Victor sozinha. Sieg eventualmente a alcança e, posteriormente, junta-se a ela mais uma vez depois de se conciliarem. Sieg e Arcia encontram Victor várias vezes durante o jogo: em cada vez uma pequena informação do plano de Victor é revelada, mas eles não conseguem para-lo em sua obtenção dos Três Glifos Sagrados. Logo, Sieg e Arcia finalmente alcançam Victor no "Hall of Chaos"; o lugar onde Azrail foi selado. Victor decide "punir" Sieg primeiro: matando Arcia, forçando-a atirar com sua própria arma em si mesma depois de ganhar a manipulação sobre seu corpo, uma vez que parece a ele que Sieg se importa com ela. Ele falha em matá-la, sem o conhecimento de Sieg, que ataca Victor acreditando que Arcia está morta. Depois de vencer Victor, Sieg descobre que Arcia sobreviveu ao tiro, e que Victor não está completamente derrotado. Cercado por uma aura negra, Victor ataca Sieg mais uma vez, mas Arcia fica entre Sieg e Victor. Em vez de matá-la, Victor para abruptamente e recupera seu perfeito juízo; e em um flashback, volta no tempo, o que revela a verdade do passado: Três anos antes, Sieg, Victor e Siela foram instruídos pela Ordem à selar o demônio Azrail - descobrindo que na realidade, a Ordem planejava usar o poder de Azrail para o domínio do mundo, mas perceberam tarde demais que ele era muito poderoso para ser selado em recipientes. O demônio resistiu e decidiu que, em vez de ser banido, mais uma vez, ele teria um ser humano: Siela; Victor tentou proteger Siela, mas ele acabou sendo atingido e possuído. Em sua fúria incontrolável, Victor quase matou Sieg, mas Siela o salvou e Victor levou sua espada direto ao peito de Siela, perfurando-a. Quando voltou a si, ele acreditava que Sieg tinha a matado ... as últimas palavras de Siela para Sieg, foram: "Cuide de Delacroix ..." -e está é a razão pela qual Sieg não pode matar diretamente seu amigo -. De volta no tempo presente, Victor decide acabar com sua própria vida, para desgosto de Sieg - a única maneira de quebrar o selo de Azrail é matar a ultima pessoa que criou o selo ou executar um ritual de sacrifício secreto descrito no livro proibido, Apócrifo de Yzarc-. Victor quebra o selo, sacrificando-se. Azrail é então liberado e luta com Sieg, não só na sua própria forma diabólica, mas também re-desovado na figura de uma escurecida, corrompida, Siela afim intimidá-lo. No entanto, Sieg prevalece. Depois de todo o caos, Sieg faz uma homenagem a Victor e Siela, e chora pela perda de seus dois melhores amigos, e então Arcia o elogia pelos seus feitos para tentar anima-lo ... Personagens *Sieg Wahrheit (jogável) *Arcia Rinslet (jogável) *Victor Delacroix *Siela Riviere *Azrail *Legiões do Caos ﻿Modos de Dificuldade Modo Fácil (Easy Mode) Este modo já está disponível a partir do início do jogo, selecionável depois de escolher a opção New Game a partir do Menu Iniciar. Neste modo, os inimigos levam muitos danos de ataques de Sieg e não reagem com muita freqüência, Sieg também leva menos dano de ataques inimigos. Você também pode pegar a maioria dos itens de recuperação no seu inventário. Este modo é adequado para amadores novos ao gênero de terceira-pessoa hack and slash. Modo Normal (Normal Mode) Como no modo fácil, esta dificuldade já está disponível a partir do início do jogo. Sieg leva mais dano de ataques inimigos, mas a diferença só é perceptível quando os inimigos atacam Sieg em combos. Neste modo de dificuldade existe 33% menos itens de recuperação em relação ao Modo Fácil. Você desbloqueia o Modo Difícil e Arcia Rinslet como um personagem jogável ao vencer neste modo. Modo Difícil (Hard Mode) O Modo Difícil só é desbloqueado ao terminar o Modo Normal. É bastante implacável para jogar; há uma grande diferença, em termos de dificuldade, entre ele e o Modo Normal. Inimigos agora tomam muito menos dano de ataques de Sieg e Sieg leva muito mais dano de ataques inimigos. Além disso, a quantidade de itens de recuperação é reduzida em 66% em relação a dificuldade fácil. É sem dúvida o modo mais difícil no jogo, ainda mais difícil do que o Modo Super. Demora bastante tempo para ter habilidade para dominá-lo. Modo Super (Super Mode) O Super Modo é obtido ao vencer o jogo no Modo Difícil. Todos os monstros, chefes e subordinados , morrem com apenas um hit. Isto também inclui o jogador e legiões. Muitos argumentam que Modo Difícil é mais difícil do que o Super Modo. Trilha Sonora Outros *Ordem de St. Overia *Três Glifos Sagrados *Os Glifos das Sombras *Madames de Prata *Monstros *Três Mundos (Mundo Celestial, Mundo do Meio e Submundo) *Apócrifo de Yzarc *Lua Vermelha *Estágios Categoria:Chaos Legion